


Harry's Valentine

by atheandra



Series: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Character, Daily Prophet, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Happy Ending, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Surprise Ending, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Harry has plans for the evening but the Wizarding World is acting even stranger than usual.Read as Harry prepares for his date.(Reader's choice is because I give no name as none was needed until the last word of the story. This way everyone can enjoy the story while imagining their favorite pairing ;))





	Harry's Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> There is no pairing for Harry there are people mentioned in the story that he can't be paired with because they are unavailable that evening (the Weasleys, Colin Creevey, Draco/Ginny) or are clearly unaware of his plans (Hermione) but everyone else is fair game Male or Female. 
> 
> For readers who are following my other stories I did not go back to hibernation I simply spend the week writing several Valentine's Day one-shot that will be put online one at a time until Thursday ;)

Harry had canceled his subscription to the Daily Prophet in the days following the Final Battle, his new ‘Savior’ title just kept getting him angry and as they were already posting editorials on what happened and how Harry had been able to kill Voldemort, that maybe he was the new Dark Lord instead of the Light Savior they had always believed him to be. So instead of getting angry every morning when the paper came in, he decided that newspaper were overrated, if he wanted to know what was going on in the wizarding world he would just go to dinner at the Burrow, the Weasleys had a hand in every pie there was.

You might wonder why Harry reading habits are important for the story? Well, so is he.

That morning Harry went to Gringotts to retrieve a box from his parents' vault, it was a very important box, but fortunately, he could hide it in his warded cloak pocket. As he was already in Diagon Alley, a place he had been avidly avoiding but had had to come to on quite a few occasions this past week, he decided to do the last minute shopping he still had to do before his dinner that night.

Again, why tell you about Harry’s shopping spree? It’s not like grocery shopping is all that important.

Well, I would tell you this. This story took place on Valentine’s Day, and the Prophet had been running some interesting pictures, showing Harry getting out of the jewelry store, Harry, getting out of the flower shop with a magnificent bouquet of white lilies, Harry walking in to Shutterbutton’s Photography Studio in Crakitt Market with a pensive look, Harry wondering around Twilfitt and Tatting’s. Along came with stories and assumption about what he was buying and why. Most of those stories were paired with pictures of Ginny Weasley going to Twilfitt and Tatting’s herself to order a green dress, which was wildly known to be the color the young women were wearing on their engagement pictures these days.

But Harry was unaware of all this. And the people following him around and crowding the shop windows as he ran his errands were irritating him. As usual, wizards were crazy.

He went back home as quickly as he could to prepare for his evening.

But first he had a few letters he needed to read, or at least he guessed so when he noticed that Hermes, his new owl, a birthday gift from Draco, was back from his trip with quite a few letters tied to its leg.

The first one was simple and to the point although he had no idea why Hermione would send her such a letter:

_Oh, Harry, I am so happy for you. I’ll see you tomorrow at the party. Hermione._

Several things were off with this, the first one being that he didn’t know what he did to make Hermione happy, and the second, he wasn’t aware of any party being planned for the next day, in fact, he had plans, for that day that involve staying in his bed all day.

The next one was from Ron, maybe he would have more of an explanation:

_You could have told me, I didn’t even know you came to talk to Dad. Ron._

Well, Ron was angry about something, that wasn’t anything new. But it was also very unhelpful.

Molly’s letter didn’t help any either.

_Harry, dear, don’t forget to give me a little bit more warning next time you want me to plan a big event. But don’t worry, everything will be ready. Molly._

Okay, now Harry was really freaked out, he had checked everything when he woke up just to be sure, and he didn’t have anything planned in connection with the Burrow or the Weasleys before Ron’s birthday, that was still two weeks away, and Harry was certain he did not agree to throw him a party, and if he had, he would have done the work himself, not ask Mrs. Weasley to do it.

Ginny was next, and Harry wondered if they were all at the Burrow not noticing that they were writing to Harry at the same time or if Hermes had had to run around England with the letters to collect everyone.  

_I am so, so, so sorry! I can’t even begin to express how sorry I am, but I promise everything will be fixed by tomorrow, well that is if they finally listen to me which they don’t seem inclined to do at the moment. Again, Sorry, enjoy your evening. Ginny._

That actually helped a little, Harry knew that Ginny was planning to announce her engagement to her parents that night, Draco had been all over the place for the last two weeks trying to be perfect but not Malfoy’s perfect, so they would like him. Apparently, if he read into everyone’s letters right, she had told them to be there because she had a big announcement, and as usual they didn’t listen when she told them it was not about him, that she wasn’t dating him, and saw him as a brother, not a potential lover. Great, Harry just gave himself shudders at that idea.

He will wait for Monday before answering them, he had a feeling, he would get more letters in the meantime, but he wouldn’t let them ruin his night, he had his own grand plans to see fulfilled.

Two more letters were waiting for him, the writings were so close looking that it made him chuckle a little every time.

_The photograph was perfect, Harry. Thank you for organizing Teddy’s first birthday for me, I don’t think I would have thought about the Weasley’s Twins for the entertainment. Andromeda._

 

_Harry, Draco is coming over, I am warning you he packed half his wardrobe. I know don’t say it, it’s my fault, I am really sorry. If it helps I told him to go with the light blue and silver white suit it will go wonderfully with Ginny’s dress. Narcissa._

And yes, as he finished the last letter his floo turned green, and he watched Draco walked out of it with a hint of jealousy when he didn’t fumble or trip.

“Your mother wrote,” Harry said as a form of greeting, “Care to tell me what is wrong with her choice?”  

“It’s silver, it’s ostentatious,” Draco explained in an exasperated tone.

“Saying thing like ostentatious is what will make you stand out at the Burrow, not the suit,” Harry told him but refrained from adding to it when Draco started to panic again, talking about going into Muggle London to buy jeans and be done with it. “Jeans are a good idea on any other occasion when going to the Burrow but not today.” Harry told him firmly and grabbed his shoulder to turn him toward the stairs, “if I have to help, then you do too,” he said, making Draco walk up to his bedroom.

They spend about an hour modeling for each other until they both found the perfect outfit. Not surprising Harry, Draco decided to wear his mother’s choice, a crystal white silk shirt, over a silvery white dressed pants, with a sleeveless light blue tailcoat, it had a white and silver paisley embroidered pattern. It was fitting him perfectly as usual, and paired with his traditional black velvet cloak would be perfect for the Burrow. He also assured Draco that if things went downhill he could always floo home neither Harry nor Ginny would get angry at him for it.

Draco went back home to get ready after a light lunch and Harry didn’t have the courage to remind him that he didn’t have to be at the Burrow until 6 pm.

Harry went on to prepare for his own evening, he made sure the house was clean, the sheets were changed, the bathroom was stuffed with his fluffiest towels and best smelling bath product, he, then, went down to the kitchen and made a lavish meal. Roasted carrot and asparagus rolled in bacon and stuffed mushrooms for the appetizers. Followed by Cauliflower Bisque with Brown Butter Croutons. On to, Lamb Chops with Mint Gremolata. And for dessert, Chocolate Souffle. He thanked Lady Magic for Stasis spells. He hadn’t cooked so much since he left the Dursleys’ but this time, he would get to enjoy it. As he planned to enjoy as much of his night as he would be allowed to.

He took a long bath to relax before dressing himself in the closes Draco had chosen for him. He would wear snugly black dragon hide trousers, a black silk dress shirt, with a deep green silk tie. Over it, he put on a light gray vest and jacket made of the lightest tweed Harry ever wore. He tried to tame his hair, before remembering that his date actually liked it this way. He checked on more time that the bonding bands were in his jacket’s inside pocket, smiling to himself when he thought about the plans for the night.

He hoped no one would get mad at him for what he was about to do, but at the same time he knew at the end of the day, nothing they could say would matter to him, this was his choice, the first one he was ever allowed to make on his own for his own, he could be selfish just this once.

Harry grinned when the floo activated and went down the stairs two at a time to greet his first guest.

Minerva wore a tartan dress, he knew were in her clan’s color, she had agreed to do this, but only if she was allowed a little bit of what she called, ‘Grand Mother Pride’ and Harry agreed immediately, though now that the camera was floating around him taking pictures after pictures without a pause he couldn’t help but blush. The only thought that kept him from spelling the camera off was the threat of Minerva inviting Colin to do it instead.

She told him they were ready and send her cat Patronus to warn their last guest it was time for them to come over.

After a few minutes, they stepped out of the floo, grinning like a fool and thanking Minerva for doing this for them, not that they hadn’t done it over and over again in the last month. Harry even send her a gigantic bouquet of lilies, not two days prior, as he still felt immensely grateful to her for helping them, with what they were both ready to admit was a crazy Gryffindor plan.

Once everyone was standing at their designated place Minerva started,

“We are gathered here today…”

Harry couldn’t help but interrupt her rolling his eyes playfully, “It’s just us, Minerva.”

“Yes, Mister Potter, I am aware, and as I am still a teacher, I will inform you that three persons are still a gathering.” She said sternly before smiling gently at him.

Harry waved his hand at her to go on, and she executed herself.

“We are gathered here today, with Lady Magic as our witness, to celebrate the Union of Harrison James Potter and...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know some won't like the ending but I really couldn't choose who to pair him with and I thought it wasn't actually necessary so I ended it before Minerva could tell.  
> Just to tell you I am always glad to know who you imagined Harry's future bonded partner is, but I am not looking for a definite pairing for this story it will stay a Reader's choice one ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Harry's apparel](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/72/fa/1e/72fa1ebf8ca9fa5af1ae6721ef90fce3.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Draco's Apparel (but in blue not red) ](https://www.ebay.com/itm/SHRINE-GOTHIC-VAMPIRE-IMPERIAL-RED-VELVET-VICTORIAN-TAILCOAT-MASON-COAT-JACKET-/352464043836)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, as usual, if you think of tags I forgot please tell me so I can add them.


End file.
